


Elevator Lurv

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are caught in an elevator with startling consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Lurv

## Elevator Lurv

by K9

Author's webpage: <http://www.skeeter63.org/k9kennel/>

Author's disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money from them.

* * *

Elevator Lurv  
By K9 

Jim Ellison thumped the panic button for the fifteenth time before slumping to the floor where his partner sat chewing his fingernails nervously. 

"So, you don't like elevators?" 

Blair shot him a glare, "Not since the _last_ time, no. Especially small ones like this." 

"There's plenty of air, Chief. We'll probably die of dehydration before we run out of air." 

"I can see why they never send you to the scene when there's a jumper on the ledge, man." 

Jim chuckled and glanced down at his best friend who was attempting to mask his fear with humor... and failing. 

"Talk to me, Jim," Blair said trying to suck in air and calm himself. 

"About what?" 

"Anything. You said earlier that there was something you wanted to tell me when we had a minute." 

"Oh yeah," Jim shuffled and scratched his head, "I'm gay, Sandburg." 

Silence. 

"Did you hear?" 

"I heard. You mean as in... like... _guys_?" 

Frowning, Jim turned his head and looked at his roommate, "Well, how else can you be gay, Chief?" 

"Hell, Jim. I've seen you with women and I _mean_ 'seen'. Remember Miss Pheromone?" 

"Yeah well, I've been fooling myself for years that I was bi, but women just don't do it for me anymore. So I guess I finally made the leap to the other side." 

"Oh." 

"I guess that statement is one of those 'ten things you really don't want to hear when you're stuck in an elevator with another guy', huh?" Jim mused. 

Blair let free a snort and a laugh, "Anyone but you, man and I'd agree." 

"What do you mean, 'anyone but me'?" 

"Well, why should you telling me that make any difference to us?" 

"It doesn't?" 

"No." 

Thinking for a moment, Jim chewed his lip, "Why not?" 

Blair sighed dramatically like someone planning to explain a simple statement to a retarded four-year-old, "Because I've been trying to get into your shorts for four years and now I might get there." 

Mouth dropping open, Jim stared at the side of Blair's face in amazement. The younger man still chewed on his nail as if nothing had happened. 

" _You're_ gay? You are trying to tell me that _you're_ gay?" he gasped finally. 

"No, I really _am_ bi, Jim. But I've wanted your body like... _forever_ man." 

"You're jerking my chain?" 

"Nope!" Blair grinned and then glared at his fingers, "Shit! Look what I did, it's taken me months to get out of this habit." 

"Sandburg, you can't just come out with a statement like that then complain about biting your fucking nails!" 

"It's a filthy habit, Jim." 

"One of the _many_ you have, Chief. But I just spilled my guts and you're worried about a manicure?" 

"I spilled mine too, remember?" 

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Jim leaned back against the elevator wall with a sigh, "I feel like I just stumbled into the twilight zone!" 

"So, the bit where I tell you that I'm into bondage won't freak you then?" 

"I get real scared when I'm not sure if you're serious or not, Sandburg," Jim shot him a sideways glance. 

Blair grinned and went back to devouring his right index finger, "I won't mention the sex toy addiction or the somewhat unusual attraction I have towards sheep..." 

Jim laughed out loud. All the tension seemed to seep away and he suddenly realized why he'd stuck with this man for so long. Blair Sandburg knew exactly how to diffuse the time bomb that was Jim Ellison. 

For months Jim had been planning to tell Blair about his sexuality. He'd felt that at long last it was time he came clean with the one person he truly trusted. 

It was the truth that he hadn't been 'sure' all these years and that he'd fooled himself into believing that he could be heterosexual if he 'found the right woman'. 

But recently, he'd realized that the 'right woman' was a man. In fact... a man named Blair to be precise, but he wasn't going to labor _that_ point. Blair was his friend and he wasn't about to scare the shit out of him by coming on to him after living with the guy for four years. 

"Jim?" Blair's voice drifted into Jim's daydream, "I think I'm about to freak here." The younger man's voice was worryingly calm. "I might throw up..." he swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "I'll bet you really didn't want to hear that." 

"Just relax, Sandburg," Jim shuffled over and wrapped his arm around Blair's shoulder. 

"Do you think oxygen starvation is an easy way to die?" 

"Yeah, you just get sleepy..." 

"Oh my God, I _do_ feel sleepy! Shit! The air must be getting thin." 

Jim suppressed a smile, "Sandburg, you're sleepy because we just pulled a fourteen hour shift at the PD." 

Scared blue eyes shot up to look at him, "Oh yeah." 

"Just take deep breaths and relax," Jim demonstrated. 

"Won't that use up the air quicker?" 

"Sandburg!" 

"Okay, okay... deep breathing... right. No, no, I'm still freaking." Blair began to rock slightly, "Uh... I can feel the walls comin' in." 

"Shit, Sandburg," the older man frowned and tried to think of what he could do. 

"Now the ceiling! Oh man! Panic attack alert!" 

"Sandburg!" 

" _Do_ something, Jim. Do something _now_!" 

Suddenly, a pair of sentinel lips hit Blair full in the face and Jim flattened his partner against the wall. 

Instinctively Blair's hands shot up and grasped the older man's head forcing him closer. Fingers tore at layers of clothing, pulling open shirts, fumbling at buttons and zippers, pinching nipples and seeking out rapidly growing erections. 

"About fucking time," Blair mumbled as he groped for Jim's cock and finally freed it enough to swallow it in one easy movement. 

The groan of pleasure echoed around the elevator as Jim bucked and writhed until he came with a bellow. 

Blair grinned as he wiped his mouth and sat straddled across the older man, playing with Jim's still hard nipples, viciously twisting them, reveling in watching his partner squirm with a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Sitting across Jim's chest, Blair continued his assault, "Do you like to bottom, Jim?" he snarled, biting his way down Jim's neck almost drawing blood. 

"Sure," the older man moaned as his cock twitched again. 

"That's great because I _really_ want your ass!" 

"You do?" 

"Oh yeah. And Jim, you know the bondage thing... it wasn't a joke," Blair bit hard on Jim's bicep making him yelp. 

"No?" 

"No. And the sex toy thing? That wasn't a joke either." 

"Sandburg, the next words from your mouth had better not be 'And the sheep thing..'." 

Laughing Blair shook his head, his long hair swishing in Jim's face as he made his way back to the now tender nipples, "No, never tried sheep. Kinda fond of Afghan Hounds though." 

"You're a sick man, Sandburg," Jim laughed as he pushed back the curls to see blue eyes shining mischief. 

"I have to be the dominant one, Jim. That okay with you?" 

"You mean like you're not already?" 

"You have a point there," Blair ran his fingers down Jim's belly, grinning as the flaccid cock began to stir with vigor once again, "Oh, I do believe that there's life in the old dog yet!" 

"You'll get your ass whipped if you come out with any more 'old' jibes." 

Blair sat back and licked his lips. "No Jim, _you're_ the one who gets your ass whipped." He flashed the older man a wicked smile before scrambling to his feet and opening the control panel of the elevator, with a twiddle of his fingers, the car shuddered and whirred into action. 

"What the fuck?" Jim looked up at his partner in amazement. 

An expression of abject innocence looked down at him, "See, a miracle." 

"Sandburg?" 

Blair leaned down and helped pull Jim to his feet, "Just shut up and cover yourself until we get to the loft, then I give you two minutes to be naked in the middle of your bed. Got it?" 

Staring down in open-mouthed amazement Jim merely nodded. 

With a 'ting' the elevator doors opened. 

"But, your claustrophobia?" 

"Hell... cured! Jim, you're a walking miracle worker." 

Finally working out that he'd been duped, Jim shook his head at the little bundle of surprises that was Blair Sandburg. 

As the door closed behind them, Blair turned to his Sentinel and with an almost lupine glee he grinned, "You're not allergic to leather next to the skin are ya, Ellison?" 

The End 


End file.
